Hailcloud
is a slender silver tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :A perfect mixture of mother and father, Hailcloud takes pride in her appearance, therefore keeping up on grooming. As a result, her fur is soft and smooth, lacking any parasites or unwanted dirt. Her coat takes after her father's, with a pale silver base littered with black mackerel stripes. Her fur, like her mother's, is short and dense, keeping her relatively warm and cool during all sorts of seasons, but occasionally giving her trouble when the weather is too chilly. While her base coat is pale, it is clear that Hailcloud lacks an ounce of any form of white markings. :However, in terms of build, Hailcloud is similar to her mother. She is thin and supple, graceful despite her brash personality, making her almost deceiving. While slender in appearance, Hailcloud she never be doubted in battle, as her personality makes her fierce in combat. The molly is about an average size for a typical female cat, and she has rather adorable short and tubby toes. However, these little beans house some dangerous weapons, so they aren't something that should be laughed at. :Hailcloud's face shape is typical of a domestic short hair, although her cheekbones are a little higher and more defined, taking after Rosepetal. Her ears are triangular shaped and often perked, giving her an alert look. Her eyes are a pale green, like young growing leaves in newleaf, flecked with hints of gold. Personality :Now Hailcloud...is a far cry from her brother who her Clanmates believed would be a much more suitable candidate for deputy. The she-cat, while pretty and rather dainty from afar, is very explosive and energetic. If there's one thing consistent about her, it's Hailcloud's endless energy. She's just about always up and ready to go, and very impatient with her slow Clanmates. She can unintentionally lash out at them and cause them to become upset, but at the same time, her energy can be used as great motivation. She can really get her Clanmates up and ready for even the dreadful dawn patrol with that fiery energy. :However, Hailcloud can be passionate over the most simplest of things. While this is indeed good for motivation and giving her plenty goals in her short life, this also makes her very possessive. This can make her seem aloof to outsiders, as well as snap at anyone who crosses the line. She's similar to her brother in this manner. Neither of them are careless, and rather defensive about their private lives. On the bright side, Hailcloud's protectiveness is very useful when it comes to defending her Clan and friends. :The molly's energy can also be contagious, specifically because she's often jolly and on the go. She's very talented at making others smile and feel more confident about their abilities (should they not be slowing her down), offer motivation on patrols and during training. She can be all about helping her Clanmates improve themselves. Plus, Hailcloud can be awfully clumsy and has a great sense of humor, causing her to get a snicker out of a Clanmate or two. :Hailcloud is also extremely social, and therefore cannot bear loneliness. As an extrovert, the she-cat has to surround herself with a shell of friends and Clanmates to ensure that she can socialize. A lack of company can cause her to grow very depressed and feel very uncomfortable with her situation. Thankfully, she just about always has her devoted brother to count on, even if she drives him insane sometimes. Skills :Looks can be deceiving, and this statement definitely applies to Hailcloud. While lithe in build, this molly is a fierce combatant, and also swift on her paws. While strength isn't always on her side in battle, speed certainly is, allowing her to dodge swipes from her opponent. She relies on feinting and swift strikes to get the upperhand, and it works surprisingly well for her. Her combat moves are as unpredictable as her personality, to be frank. :While her hunting abilities are average, Hailcloud is still a natural-born runner. Albeit not the leggiest of cats, her limbs still provide her with graceful and swift strides, allowing her to blow past others. Her stamina is excellent as well, only adding to her running capabilities. :However, Hailcloud's impatience makes her poor in the stealthy area. To make up for this, she relies on swimming to outdo her competitors, as most cats don't take to the water. Her dense fur is semi-waterproof, allowing her to feel comfortable when swimming. Her short toes aren't very helpful in this area, so she tries to float as often as possible. Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mother: :Rosepetal - Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Bumblestripe - Deceased, residence unknown Brother: :Thornstripe - Living Relationships Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *She would frequently get into arguments with her mother over her attitude, and they only made up at the very end. **Therefore, Hailcloud is very sensitive about the topic.